


Tumblr Drabble Requests

by Gootbuttheichou



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So about a week ago I reblogged an <a href="http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/post/123748172994/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">ask</a> saying "Send Me a Pairing and I'll Write You a Drabble", and "number 12 (We Need to Talk), Levi/Eren" was the first request I got. It's already on <a href="http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/post/123764762184/for-the-writing-ereri-and-12">tumblr</a> , but I decided to post it here, too. Unedited. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So about a week ago I reblogged an [ask](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/post/123748172994/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) saying "Send Me a Pairing and I'll Write You a Drabble", and "number 12 (We Need to Talk), Levi/Eren" was the first request I got. It's already on [tumblr](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/post/123764762184/for-the-writing-ereri-and-12) , but I decided to post it here, too. Unedited. Enjoy!

“Eren.”

It’s curt and quiet, and Eren turns around to see Levi looking- looking _restless_ , almost- as he stands there with his arms crossed, looking at a spot over Eren’s head, a little to the right.

Before Eren can even form the questioning ‘Yes?’, though, Levi looks him directly in the eye.

“We need to talk.”

Slowly, the air around the table thickens, as if a cloud has settled over the group of young adult soldiers filing their reports for the day, and Eren can _feel_ the seven pairs of wondering eyes trained on the back of his head.

“O-oh… Yes Sir, Captain.” Eren watches Levi turn on his heels as he slowly makes his way out of the chair, and the leaden ball of nerves that has settled in his stomach renders him unable to even turn to look at Mikasa and Armin for reassurance, guidance, _anything_.

He tries to steel himself with a shaky breath as he rounds the corner, and everything seems to pause when Levi, who is leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed ( _he’s nervous_ , Eren thinks, having picked up on his Captain’s little habits after years under his command) offers him the briefest glance before he clears his throat and looks out the window again across the corridor again. Eren’s about to speak when Levi opens his mouth.

“Your friends. They aren’t eavesdropping, are they?”

“Uh…” Eren fumbles with the answer as he leans to the side. “No, Sir. I closed the door to the room when I left. Besides,” he says as he tries to offer a small smile, “we would have heard the clumsier ones trying to listen through it.”

_Not like they’d be able to hear, anyway_ , he thinks to himself. _We are speaking rather quietly._ “May I ask wha-?”

“We can’t continue this.” It sounds forced for Levi, and the words cut Eren off like a punch to the gut.

“S-Sir…?”

“We can’t continue… _this_ , Eren,” Levi states more softly this time, and Eren thinks he can detect a twinge of guilt in that wonderful, deep voice he’s come to feel comforted by. In fact, he’s certain he can see some remorse in Levi’s steel grey eyes, eyes that Eren can get lost in for hours on end.

They look cloudier than usual right now.

“What do you mean, Sir?” Eren whispers as he steps forward to cup Levi’s cheeks with his palms, without even thinking. “What are you-?”

“I mean exactly _this_ ,” Levi grits out, but Eren can feel him trembling just a bit in his hands. “We- _I_ can’t-”

“Levi, no.” Eren lets a hand slide down to cup Levi’s chin. “I- whatever you’re going to say, I have a feeling of what it is, and-”

“Why are you so persistent?” Levi asks, but Eren knows he isn’t angry- in fact, he sounds like he’s almost in awe . “Why? You could have _anyone_ your age, be it civilian or another soldier, but instead, you-”

“I don’t know if you haven’t noticed, Levi, but I’m not interested in anybody else. I never paid much attention to these things even while I was in the Trainee Corps. And if the last three years in the Scouting Regiment have been indicative of anything, there’s only one person I paid more attention than anyone else. And it wasn’t just puppy love for my Captain.”

“Eren…” The young man watches as the furrow in between Levi’s thin black brows deepen as he looks away with a sigh. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you keep me company while I was doing paperwork.”

“Did you not like my jokes, Sir? Did I talk or complain too much? Did I annoy you by bringing you food or tea?” Now Eren sounds nervous, worried that he bothered his Captain when he really just thought he would like some company, just wanted to make his Captain chuckle at his horrible impressions of their fellow soldiers.

“You know it was never that.” Levi states this, then looks up into Eren’s wide eyes. “I just… I’m sorry. I’m afraid I’ve fallen for you when I shouldn’t have.”

“But-”

“Do you know how long I’ve watched over you, Eren? Made sure you wouldn’t buckle under the stress of being Humanity’s Last Hope? Trained you and your classmates to be better soldiers? Guide you, help you?” Levi glares up at Eren. “I’ve watched you grow from an young boy who had so much to learn, to a man- a soldier- who is strong, confident, ambitious, and _wonderful_.” Levi stops short at the realization of what he’s just said, and when he turns to look away, Eren grabs his chin and tenderly brushes their lips together.

“Forgive me, Captain. I just wanted to let you know that I feel the same way you do, too.” Eren sounds sad as he pulls away, offering Levi a wistful smile. “I can stop coming by your office if that makes you uncomfortable.”

The time it takes for Eren to turn around and start walking away feels like an eternity for Levi, but he snaps back to reality before Eren can walk away, and he reaches out to pull the young man back and stands up on his tiptoes to capture his lips.

“Lev-? Mmph!”

“No,” Levi whispers as he threads his hands into Eren’s chocolate brown locks. “Don’t. You don’t have to stop that.”

“A-are you sure, Levi? I don’t want to make you uncomf-”

“Shh.” Levi silences him with another hard kiss. “I don’t know how, but…”

“We’ll make it work,” Eren reassures, and he places a tentative kiss on Levi’s cheek. “Thank you so much, Levi. Thank you.”


	2. You Did All of This for Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My second tumblr drabble request](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/post/123815047204/for-the-writing-prompts-could-you-please-do-41) was "number 41, "You Did All of This for Me?", Levi/Eren". Someone then asked for an extra part of this, so I wrote it [here](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/post/123904245564/tumblr-drabble-request-4)

“Eren, where in Sina are you even leading me?”

“Shush, Levi, just keep your eyes closed. We’re almost there!” Levi frowns as Eren guides him forward with his large hands on his shoulders, but he dutifully keeps his eyes closed behind the blindfold.

“Okay, we’re here.” With that, Eren’s hands move to untie the black fabric situated around Levi’s head, squeezing his shoulders as Levi feels the breeze caress his eyelids. “Your eyes are still closed, right?”

 “How much longer do I have to keep them closed?” Levi asks as he feels Eren come around to stand in front of him.

“Not much longer. In fact, you can open them now.” Heaving a sigh of relief, Levi opens his eyes to find himself staring up into Eren’s, getting lost in the teal color momentarily as the young man sheepishly smiles and clears his throat before he steps to the side.

“ _This_ is what I wanted to show you.”

Levi can’t help the soft exhale he releases, or the way his eyes widen ever so slightly at the log house he sees nestled in a forest bordered field they’ve had the privilege to call Humanity’s for the last couple of years.

How long has it been since he’s come to this field?

“Eren, I- when did you-?”

“Do you remember how I always tried to keep you busy whenever you said you wanted to come by this area?” Eren asks, watching Levi carefully as he takes his pale hands in his. “How I’ve been away for hours on end each day?”

“Even when it was raining,” Levi recalls. “Your shoulders would be burned and your hands full of blisters, your back tense…” Levi’s eyes flit to the house again. “I thought you were building more homes with the other soldiers.”

“I was,” Eren clarifies. “But this was special, and I wanted it finished earlier than the other houses in time for something.” When Levi is rendered speechless, Eren smiles as he leads his former Captain forward. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

Levi is still awestruck when Eren pulls a key out to unlock the door and hands another one to him, and he squeezes Eren’s hand when the door swings open to reveal a short foyer with stairs straight ahead, a parlor branching off to the left and a kitchen to the right.

“Do you like it?” Eren asks quietly as Levi takes in his handiwork. “I tried to fashion it off my old home in Shinganshina, but I knew next to nothing about building houses, so I had to get a lot of help from all the tradesmen who knew that kind of stuff.” Eren smiles to himself as he taps the wooden floor with the tip of his boot. “But I’d like to say we did pretty well. Who knew how many home building resources there’d be out past Wall Maria?”

“Eren, I…” Levi stops to inhale deeply, smelling the lingering scent of sawdust and soap. “When did you finish?”

“Just a few days ago. Then I took a day off before I brought all the furniture, dishes and linens in, and I cleaned everything top to bottom. Come look!” If Levi weren’t so overwhelmed, he’d think it adorable of how eager Eren was to show him everything as he’s led into the furnished kitchen.

“See? Running water!” Eren explains as he pulls the pump at the sink. “And a full bathroom upstairs and toilet down here! And fireplaces, and two bedrooms- one can be an office, or a guest bedroom, or…” Eren’s enthusiasm starts to ebb away at the lack of response from Levi. “Do you not like it?”

“I… no, Eren, it’s not that. I… I love it. But… why?” Levi is almost startled when Eren gently cups his cheeks.

“Because, Levi, I love you, and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. We’ve already beat the Titans and reclaimed the land past the Walls. The next step was to build a home for the two of us.”

Levi feels breathless as he sees the sincerity in Eren’s eyes. “You did all of this for _me_?”

“Yes, Levi,” Eren says with a smile as he pulls a little black box out of his pants pocket. “Will you marry me and grow fat and old and happy with me?”

“... Yes. Of course, Eren.” Levi feels some sense of normalcy returning to him as Eren’s grin widens on his youthful face, and he pulls the young man down to kiss him once the rings are slipped on. “I haven’t had a home to myself in a while.”

“Me either,” Eren says with a chuckle.

“You say there are furnished bedrooms upstairs waiting for us?” Levi asks as he starts pointedly leading Eren to the stairs, and Eren hums an affirmative. “Then why don’t we go make use of them to celebrate?”

“Mhm, yes Sir.”

\---

Levi ends up having to let Eren go so they can actually get _up_ the stairs. Besides, he’s not sure which room he’s supposed to go to, exactly. Best let Eren lead the way, he thinks when they get up on solid ground and Eren starts tugging him forward with hungry kisses.

“This way,” he breathes, and Levi takes the opportunity to nip Eren's tongue when they bump into the supposed door.

“Oomph. Here it is.” Eren breaks away with swollen lips and flushed cheeks as he turns around to open the door, watching Levi for his reaction.

It's perfect.

Just as Eren promised, it's furnished like the rest of the house. There's a canopy bed that looks big enough for three people centered in the middle of the room, with little nightstands on each side, a closet for the two of them, a dresser, and a washbasin with a mirror above it.

“Eren, I…” Levi is silent as he absentmindedly walks forward to feel the red quilt laying atop the linen sheets on the feather bed.

“Do you like it?” Eren asks, and his breath catches in his throat when Levi turns to look at him.

“I love it.”

They tumble down to the bed as Eren scoops Levi up in his arms, moaning softly into Levi's mouth as pale hands slide down his sides.

“I want you, Sir,” Eren breathes as Levi lays a slow trail of kisses down the column of his throat, slipping into the rank Eren now considers a term of endearment. “Want you s-so much, so badly…”

“I know, Eren.” Levi rolls them over so that he's straddling the brunet, keeping his hands pinned above his head as he continues nibbling Eren's neck. “I want you, too.”

“H-how long has it been, Levi?” Eren asks as he rolls his hips underneath his fiancé.

“Hmm, I don't know, Eren. How long has it been since you started building this house?” Levi's tongue circles over a blooming mark on Eren's skin before he sucks harshly on the bite. “How long have you been working hard for this wonderful, beautiful home you want to spend the rest of your life in with me?” Eren whimpers as Levi's fingers dance down the front of his shirt, feeling the strong muscles flex underneath the fabric.

“How long has it been since I've taken care of you? Since you've got to rest your weary limbs while I made you utter the prettiest noises?”

“L-Levi... _Ah_!” Eren whimpers when Levi sucks on his collarbone.

“Yes, just like that, dear heart.” Levi rewards him a kiss that renders Eren immobile by the sheer intensity of it, and his pants feel way too tight when Levi pulls away with a predatory look that makes the brunet _melt_.

“Mine,” Levi whispers against Eren’s skin as he starts to slide the shirt up his abdomen. “All mine.”

“L-Lev- _ngh_! I’m a-all yours, Sir.”

“You’re so good to me, Eren. So wonderful.” The kisses Levi lays down Eren’s bare chest are scorching, and Eren whines when his fiancé takes a nipple into his mouth.

Truth be told, there were plenty of nights when Eren would come home from a long day’s work, weary to the bone, but still eager to make love to his significant other.

Except now, they aren’t in barracks type housing out in the recovered land past Wall Maria- they no longer have to wish for a place of their own, because they have it now.

And Levi intends to make full use of that.

“Don’t quiet yourself, love,” he whispers as his fingers dance down the thick trail of hair on Eren’s stomach to play with the hem of his pants. “Let me hear you. I want to make you moan until you’re hoarse, until the only word you can remember is my name.”

“ _Levi_ -”

“That’s it, Eren.” Levi rewards him by taking the other nipple in his mouth as he palms Eren’s erection through his pants. “My, my, Eren. What do we have here?”

“L-Levi, please, I-”

“What is it, Eren? What do you need? Use your words.” Levi smirks as he leaves yet another bruise on Eren’s body- he’s long gotten used to taking advantage of Eren’s quick healing ability by marking him as much as he can during their lovemaking sessions, dragging his lips over the spots where the ODM gear marks are usually burned into the skin.

“I n-need… I need you in me,” Eren whimpers as he fumbles with Levi’s shirt. “Fuck…”

“My, my. So greedy.” Eren whines when Levi bites down on his hipbone. “But of course, I’d be more than happy to indulge you.” Eren’s moan of relief is music to Levi’s ears as he tugs his pants and underwear down to reveal the beautifully hard cock. “Goodness, Eren. Look at you.” He watches Eren slide his bottom lip in between his teeth as he trails a finger over the erection, feeling the heat emanate as precome pools onto Eren’s stomach. “So hard, Eren, you’re already leaking so much.”

“Levi…” Eren watches as Levi makes quick work of his clothes, nodding toward the nightstand as his fiancé slides his pants off.

“Supplies. In there.”

Levi stops in his tracks, then steps out of his underwear to crawl onto the bed, kissing Eren sweetly when he straddles him again.

“You really did stock the place, didn’t you?”

“Of course,” Eren breathes, his cheeks burning red from the praise and pleasure Levi is lavishing him with.

“My sweet boy,” Levi murmurs reverently into the kiss as his hand fumbles to open the nightstand drawer.

Eren moans when Levi slides the first liberally coated finger in, his nails digging crescent moon shapes into his fiancé’s strong, scarred back, and Levi growls into the kisses they share as he makes thorough work of opening the brunet up.

“You’re so tight, Eren,” Levi rasps hoarsely as he slowly slides into Eren, holding his shivering fiancé tightly. “So hot…”

“ _L-Levi_ …”

Levi sets a rough pace with intermittent slow and teasing gyrations of hips, one hand snaking carefully around Eren’s throat as the other one pumps his erection, and when Eren comes first with a cry, Levi nips his lips with a ‘Good boy’, coming hard inside him soon after.

“Wow… that was great,” Eren hums against Levi’s chest as they’re coming down from their orgasms. “Thank you, Levi.”

“No, Eren. Thank _you_ for the wonderful house.” As they finish catching their breaths, Levi tugs the blanket over the two of them and sighs. “And now we sleep in our own bed.”

“Mhm, sounds good to me.”


	3. The paint is supposed to go where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My third tumblr drabble request](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/post/123845716884/tumblr-drabble-request-3) was actually recommended to me by my wonderful friend [Chelsea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello) on Twitter.

“Whoa, kiddo, ease up. The paint is supposed to go _where_?”

“Maybe if you’d actually be listening the first time like I told you to, you would have heard, you senile tool,” Nero says as rolls his eyes at Dante’s teasing raised middle finger. “But since I’m a nice guy- shut up- I’ll say it again.” And once again, Dante catches the way his young mate takes a second to clear his throat. Poor kid must feel nervous asking this.

“Can I paint on your back?” Nero repeats slowly as Dante tugs him into his lap, not even bothering to tease his mate about being a grabby perv.

“Sure you can,” Dante replies as he brushes back the bangs from Nero’s eyes. “‘m not gonna knock something I haven’t tried yet. What could go wrong? It’ll be fun.”

“Only because you’ll be half naked,” Nero scoffs light heartedly, feeling warm at the sight of Dante’s playful grin.

“And when am I not?”

“Point taken.” Dante watches as Nero slinks off his lap and walks around the desk.

“Wait, where are you going? I thought you wanted to do this now?”

“Dante.” Nero looks over his shoulder to shake his head at his mate. “You really don’t have an eye for the finer things in life, don’t you?”

“‘Course I do. Got an eye on a fine piece of ass right now.”

“Wow, gay. Anyway, I’m not about to do this in broad daylight during business hours, so we’ll wait until nightfall.” Dante shrugs as Nero goes upstairs- perhaps to choose his paints for tonight.

\---

When the time finally comes, Dante gets up from his desk to switch the shop sign to ‘Closed’, and the vertebrae in his back pops as he stretches his shoulders.

“Ey, kid, is it time?”

“Yeah, just about,” Dante hears his mate call from upstairs. “Clean up down there, will you? If Trish and Lady come back from their job tomorrow to find the place a dump, I won’t be sorry if they kick your ass.”

“As you wish, your Highness.” Dante even does a mock bow before he haphazardly tidies the place up to his standards. He’s just about to pour himself a cognac when Nero beckons him.

“Dante, it’s ready.”

“Oh, _finally_.” He fully expects a pillow being thrown at him for the jest, but he doesn’t dare throw it back when he sees the setup Nero has, dressed in a sleeveless stained undershirt and sweatpants- his painting clothes.

“Wow. I knew you had a lot of paints, kiddo, but I didn’t know it was this much.”

“It’s accumulated,” Nero merely shrugs, but Dante can see how proud he is of his selection, how he cares for them to keep them lasting. Dante points to a particular tube as he makes his way to Nero’s side.

“Didn’t I get you that paint?”

“Not this one, no. You got one similar to it, though. This is the cheaper version.”

“What? You aren’t going to use your fancy paints on me?” Dante asks, his mock offense forgotten when Nero looks away.

“No. They’re expensive, and this is just a stupid thing I wanted to try. I’m not going to waste them on something like that.”

“Hey, Nero. Look at me, Зайчик.” Nero looks when Dante gently cups his chin. “Who said this was going to be stupid? Listen, you use whatever paints you want, and I’ll replace them for you. Go hog wild.”

 “But-”

“No buts unless they’re yours,” Dante orders. “Go on, I can wait a few more minutes.”

Dante tries not to chuckle at the way Nero’s blush betrays his glare, but he can’t help it when Nero punches him in the shoulder as he leaves the room. When Nero comes back with his most treasured paints, though, Dante hears the small ‘thank you’ his mate utters.

“Okay, shirt off now.”

“Wow, kinky. And I thought I was the one usually giving orders.”

“Oh my god shut up.” Just for that comment, Nero takes Dante’s shirt from his hand and tosses it to the floor. “I hope to god you went to the bathroom before this, I’m not going to have you get up just so your old man bladder can take a leak.”

“Hey now, you’re forgetting I have a bladder of steel!” Dante laughs when Nero shoves him down onto the bed.

“No laughing, either, even if it does tickle. And no moaning if you get off on it,” Nero tacks on. “I can’t have you making too much noise or movement.”

“You’re the boss,” Dante says as he makes himself comfortable.

There’s a silence before Nero starts, and the cold paint and soft brush tickle Dante’s skin. But it’s comfortable. He can hear Nero’s soft breathing, can tell when he’s got his tongue poking out of his mouth, when his brows furrow.

Dante doesn’t know how long it takes, but when Nero finally mutters that he’s done, night has fallen upon the city, and Dante has to blink to double check the time on their clock.

“Can I sit up?” he asks as Nero wipes his hands off.

“No, not yet. I want to get a picture, then I’ll get some mirrors.”

Dante lays still as he hears the click of the camera shutter go off, then Nero gives him a hand held mirror. “Here you go.”

Dante will admit, he’s impressed- _really_ impressed. He already knew Nero was a really good artist, but this?

He stares at the reflection of his back in Nero’s mirror bouncing off into his own mirror, his eyes roaming over the purple starry sky, the orange setting sun, the yellows, whites, greens, blues, grays, browns, blacks and reds of the city, the mountains, the ocean.

“Holy shit, kiddo.” Dante turns his head to look at his mate. “You know you’re really talented at this shit, right?” He can see the blush rise to Nero’s cheeks as he looks away.

“Yeah, right.”

 “No, I really mean it.” Dante sits ups slowly so as not to disturb the paint, and he grabs Nero’s face in his hands to kiss him. “Good job, kiddo. I’m proud of you.”

“You’ll mess it-”

“So? You can always do it again later.” Dante trails his fingers down Nero’s neck. “Besides, something tells me you wanted to sink your nails into my back after you painted it.”

“Jeez, you really are a perv.” But Nero grins as Dante leans forward to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three more requests to do (13- "Kiss Me", 27- "I'm Pregnant", and 45- "Tell Me a Secret"), so hopefully I can get around to those soon. And feel free to go to my tumblr (or leave a comment) and request more!

**Author's Note:**

> fyi, bumped Eren's age up to eighteen in this

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The paint is supposed to go where?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195597) by [Faswlya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faswlya/pseuds/Faswlya)




End file.
